1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a socket for an electrical light bulb with bayonet socket, which is produced from a sheet metal plate. An opening is positioned into the sheet metal for insertion of a light bulb lamp base.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A mounting of the kind recited above, is taught for example in the German Pat. No. DE-PS2445292. According to this reference the guide flaps are cut free from the region of the sheet metal plate and are bent outwardly from an area which is otherwise stamped out as an opening for insertion of the light bulb base. The length of the guide flaps corresponds at most to about half the diameter of the opening. Such relatively short guide flaps require frequently an additional mounting body for the light bulb. This additional mounting body surrounds the light bulb base between the two guide flaps. In addition the length of the guide flaps is frequently insufficient for generating sufficiently long receiver openings for the socket pins protruding radially out of a light bulb base.
In order to achieve an effective extension of the guide flaps cut free from the region of the opening, the German petite patent DE-GM1624383 teaches to let the cut line between the two guide flaps run like a U or Z. However such shape guide flaps do not allow to insert a very long receiver openings of forming a bayonet locking.
A lamp socket for light bulbs with a bayonet lamp base is known from German Patent Laid Out No. DE-AS1815411, which is produced by rolling of a substantially rectangular plate. Two slots forming the bayonet locking are cut out of the rectangular plate and are formed further into a shell. Such a socket is associated with the disadvantage that the shell upon insertion of the light bulb can be bent apart such that the light bulb base does not receive a sufficiently good seating. Such expanding of the shell occurs in particular when a force directed radially acts at an upper edge. This occurs in such situations where the light bulb is inserted at a canted angle.
The light bulb mounting taught in German Patent laid out No. DE-AS1589224 is associated with the same disadvantages. This lamp mounting is formed as a shell with a bottom, where the cylindrical wall is formed by two regions standing out of the plate and forming wings. The two wings are rolled in each case to a ring and are completed by rectangular bending toward the shell wall. The bottom of the shell thereby serves as a receiver part for the center contact of the light bulb.